The key of C
by yupperz
Summary: Lizzie writes her first song and forms a band.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
It was another boring afternoon as Lizzie sat and watched Linkin Park's new video. She looked over at her guitar, which she had received on her birthday a few months earlier. She listened to the song closely. She listened to the melodic hooks and the crunching riffs, and the seemingly effortless spew of words coming from the singer's mouth.  
  
"I could do better", she said aloud to her self.  
  
She walked over to her guitar and picked it up. She thought back to her lessons. She positioned her fingers on the fret board and strummed a C chord.  
  
"It's a start", she thought to herself.  
  
She took her fingers and positioned them to a G chord, then an F chord.  
  
"Hey", she thought, " this sounds pretty cool"  
  
She played the chords again in a more rhythmic pattern and began to hum along. Then she stopped. She had the beginning of a song, but she needed more to complete it. She played an A minor, but it didn't quite sound right. She began to fish around with different chords. She struck gold with D minor. She was determined to finish the song. Lizzie sat there through the afternoon and into the night until she had finished the music.  
  
The next day while sitting at Lunch with Miranda and Gordo, she broke the news of her artistic breakthrough.  
  
"That's great Lizzie", Gordo told her, "what do you plan to do with the song?"  
  
"I dunno," Lizzie replied. I guess I could try to form a band if some people would like to, or if they think I'm good enough to join one..."  
  
"Hey," Miranda burst in," I have an idea. I play bass, and Gordo plays drums. Why not form a band with us?"  
  
"Not a bad idea Miranda," Lizzie replied. She looked over to Gordo," You game?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"We need another guitar player though," Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda looked up from her pasta, "oh leave that to me. You two just show up tomorrow with your instruments at my house, five pm sharp. And you put some words to the song"  
  
The next day Lizzie walked over to Miranda's house, she saw Gordo's mom leaving just as she walked up. She waved and walked to the door. She rang the doorbell once and Miranda was there immediately. She had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Ready to rock Lizzie?"  
  
"Yea, but can I borrow a microphone?"  
  
"Sure I have one." She still grinned  
  
They both walked in. Lizzie began to wonder who the guitar player was.  
  
"So who is the new..."  
She cut herself off when she saw him. Ethan Craft was standing there with his Fender telecaster.  
  
"Hi Lizzie." The greeting seemed to slide out of his mouth like melting ice on a hot surface. She was in dreamland. "Lizzie?"  
  
"Oh hi...Ethan, hello." She was still a bit wobbly. "So you're going to be joining us?"  
  
"Yea I guess," he replied in his surfer sounding tone. "You guys ready to rock."  
  
"You bet" Miranda said from behind. She had set up a microphone behind Lizzie, and plugged it into the second slot in her bass amplifier.  
  
Lizzie then pulled out her guitar, and then realized she had to wear to plug it in. Ethan noticed also.  
  
"Lizzie you can plug into my amp. There's room for one more." She plugged in.  
  
"Are you guys ready?"  
  
Lizzie looked over. The quiet Gordo had spoken.  
  
"Yea lets do it," Miranda was overly excited. "What shall we warm up with? What does everyone know?"  
  
"How about `You oughta know'?" Gordo shouted out.  
  
"By Alanis?" Miranda asked. "Do we all know that?" There was a flurry of yes's.  
  
They started out playing the song, and Lizzie began singing. She was enjoying it too. She enjoyed singing the song by herself, but there was an added rush hearing the band behind her. She then got to the chorus, and was at an all out shout "And I'm here to remind you,"  
  
Miranda noticed Lizzie's excitement, she began to sing backup with her. They both shouted, "You oughta know!!"  
  
By the time they finished the song, the four of them were convinced they had something magical.  
  
"Are we a band yet?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Sure, if you guys want to be." Ethan said tuning up his guitar.  
  
"What shall we call ourselves?" Lizzie chimed in.  
  
"Canzone," Miranda shouted.  
  
They agreed on the name canzone. Lizzie then set out on teaching them her song. And they began to arrange it on the different instruments. Within a week they had the song perfect.  
  
Next chapter will be the talent show, if you all like the 1^st chapter enough. Please lemme know what you think. 


	2. The 1st show

Canzone pt2  
  
This is part two of the story of the band Canzone.  
  
The band line-up is as follows-Lizzie McGuire-lead vocals/guitar  
  
Ethan Craft-lead guitar  
  
Miranda Sanchez-bass/back vocals  
  
Gordo??-drums and percussion  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since Lizzie had formed Canzone. They had been practicing every afternoon and had down 5 songs. Two were covers and the other three were originals. Lizzie had written two more songs, one with Miranda and the other with Ethan. Lizzie had never felt so alive, and she wanted to try out her newfound livelihood on her family. So she planned a performance, the rest of the band wanted to show their parents as well, so it was held at Gordo's house, since he had the biggest home.  
  
Lizzie could barely wait for the performance, and was on pins and needles the day of it.  
  
"Are you ok?" Miranda asked her as she paced about the floor. "You seem nervous."  
  
"So you noticed?" Lizzie looked up as a bead of sweat fell from her forehead and hit the ground. "I'm fine. I'll be ok," she said as she took a deep breath and wiped her brow. As she took her arm down the doorbell rang. "Ethan," she exclaimed, "he's here!"  
  
She ran to the door but Gordo was already letting him in. He had brought his father. "Hey Lizzie, ready to rock?" he said in his usual laid back tone.  
  
She looked at Ethan with a new look on her face. One that Miranda nor Ethan has seen in all of the past three weeks."I was born ready," she stated.  
  
"Lets do it," he shouted.  
  
The band set up their equipment in Gordo's entertainment area in his basement, as their parents casually conversed. When they were ready Lizzie walked up to the microphone and looked at the seven people there plus Matt. It was small, but it was her first audience. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She swallowed and tried again.  
  
"Thank you all for coming to see us." They replied with a smile. Lizzie bit her lip. "We're gonna start now." She turned to the band. "You guys ready?" They all nodded.  
  
She looked at Gordo and signaled for him to count off the song. He gave three taps of his drumsticks and they began the first song. It was an upbeat song. It was the song that Lizzie wrote with Ethan. After ripping through the next four songs they were done with their set. Their parents sat there wide-eyed with their jaws dropped surprised at what they had just heard…their kids!  
  
"Well what do you think?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Matt was the first to respond. "You guys rock! When can I buy your CD?"  
  
Lizzie smiled. Next stop she thought top herself, was the talent show.  
  
(to bring you up to speed Canzone has already auditioned for the talent show, they are competing in the group category against Kate and the cheerleaders, and a clown act)  
  
Lizzie looked down at her hand. It was shaking. "How can I play guitar if my hand is shaking?"  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" It was Ethan. Lizzie turned towards him. "You ready? We're on next"  
  
She looked down at her guitar, then back at Ethan. "I guess so." Ethan smiled. "Lets do it!" She shouted.  
  
She began to walk to the stage area. She listened to the applause that the cheerleaders had received. She saw Kate walking to the backstage area. She eyed Lizzie.  
  
"Try and beat that," she scowled.  
  
"I'll…" Lizzie was at a loss for words. "Just watch!" They walked to the stage as they heard the announcer call their name.  
  
"This next act is a rock band." Lizzie's heart-beat sped up. "They're good so give them hand. Say hello to Canzone!" The auditorium erupted. Ethan was the first to walk out, with a giant grin on his face. Next it was Gordo, then Miranda, and last was Lizzie. Gordo took his seat behind the drums. He tapped his sticks once. He looked up.  
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
Miranda looked at him. "Let us plug in first." She plugged the cord into her bass. She looked over to Lizzie and Ethan. Ethan was turning up the volume on his guitar. Once Lizzie had plugged in, she walked to the microphone. A couple of people clapped. She looked to her right, and she saw Kate standing there. She quickly turned away. Then she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried again.  
  
"This song is called 'Alive and well'." She glanced at Gordo. He counted off the tempo.  
  
"One, two, three, go" Lizzie strummed the opening chords. And it seemed that in no time at all she was strumming the closing chords, as her voice died down with the guitar. The last note was played. Lizzie dropped her hand from the fret board. At that instance the crowed erupted. The auditorium began to shake. They loved the song. Lizzie was in awe. She was in more awe later that night when they won. As they walked around backstage celebrating, they were approached by a man in a black suit and shades.  
  
"Hello," he said. He handed them his card. "I'm Steve Lillywhite, and I produce music for some pretty big acts. And I was in the audience when you performed"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Miranda shouted. "I'm Miranda, this is Lizzie, Ethan, and Gordo. What did you think Mr. Lillywhite?"  
  
"Well I liked it. I want to produce you guys…and girls. I'm starting up a new label. I'm interested in signing you. This is your first public performance right?"  
  
"Yes," they all chimed in.  
  
"I like the buzz you've generated. Everyone in the crowd is talking about you all. I think with exposure and some more good songs like that, you could be big. Lizzie with talent and songwriting skills like yours, you all are poised to be the next Heart." They all smiled. "So what do you guys think?"  
  
They all looked to Lizzie. "We'd love to"  
  
"Alright then. Call my office tomorrow. We'll set up some time in the studio for you. If the other execs in the label like it, then you guys are signed. And if they see what I saw here tonight, you're as good as in." They continued to smile.  
  
"We'll be sure to call you" He then walked away.  
  
The night was over, and Lizzie felt triumphant. She had received recognition for a hobby of hers, and her band canzone was close to being signed. Things could only get better.  
  
Next is the audition if you guys like it enough. R&R.  
  
Thanks 


	3. The audition

You all seemed to like it, so here it is. Sorry it took so long. The band has arranged an audition. They also wrote a new song.  
  
Lizzie read the memo that she had made for herself. "11:00 Saturday morning. 4234 4th Street." She looked up at the road as it went by. "Can you guys believe it? We're about to audition for Steve Lillywhite!" She looked over to Miranda. "Well?" "Yeah," she said "it's great!" Miranda looked down at her hands as she twiddled them. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. Gordo looked up, "Who is this guy anyway? Miranda you seemed to be enthralled by him. Whom has he worked with?" Miranda looked at Gordo wide eyed. "He's worked with a few small bands you might have heard of: U2, the Dave Matthews band. Do they ring a bell?" "Well as long as he knows what he's doing." "I'm sure he does." Lizzie's mother chimed in. Moments later they arrived downtown to the studio. Gordo stepped out of the car, "if he's so big why does he have a studio here?" "Good question?" "Who cares? We're very close to getting signed. Guys, lets give it our best." Miranda scanned the group. Ethan put on a wide grin "lets do it!" The group walked into the building, Miranda led the way in more of a skip than a walk. She stopped at the desk. "We're here to see Mr. Lillywhite." The secretary narrowed her eyes, "and who might you be?" "Canzone," she cleared her head, "I mean I'm Miranda, I'm the band Canzone. We have an audition with Mr. Lillywhite." "Where are your instruments?" "They're in the car" "Well go get them, and then come talk to me. Good day" Miranda curled her face in disgust. "Come on guys, let's unload" The groups unloaded and were shown to the audition hall. It was a large concert hall, but contained only five chairs. The secretary turned around, "you all may set up here, Mr. Lillywhite will join you shortly. Good luck. You will need it." The band looked amongst them, and shook off the comment. Miranda grew even more nervous. Within 20 minutes they had set up their equipment. Mr. Lillywhite still had not shown. Lizzie saw this as a good time to warm up. She looked around at the band. "How about we warm up?" Ethan stood up from fidgeting with his pedals. " 'Eruption' guys?" Gordo looked at Ethan. "You up to it?" Ethan grinned again. "Lets go!" Gordo picked up his drum sticks, and Lizzie and Miranda prepped their instruments. Ethan ripped through "Eruption" as if he were Eddie Van Halen himself. As the last note died out he looked at the fret board as he held up the neck and smiled. "Sweet!" Then on impulse he played the opening to "You really got me". The band knew what to do. They joined in. Lizzie especially liked this song because she didn't have to play guitar on it. The band played on. Three minutes later they finished. They all had grins on their faces. They were pleased with the band they had become. Then they heard clapping. Steve Lillywhite walked out of the dark shadow in the back of the hall. He was followed by four other people. "I told you they were good" Steve said to the man next to him. He replied, "I hope they play their songs as well as they play Van Halen's!" Ethan spoke into Lizzie's mic, "let us show you!" Gordo counted off the 1st song. It seemed no faster than they had started, they were finished. They had ripped through a 4 song set. Steve Lillywhite looked among the other execs, they all seemed to be in accord. He stood. "Welcome to Gobstopper Records." The band was ecstatic. Step into my office and we'll work out the deal. (up to speed, Canzone has signed a 3 album deal with Steve Lillywhite's new label Gobstopper Records. The contract will pay them $950,000 (very high for new artists) for the 3 album deal, and they of course get money for each album sold. They received an advance of $100,000) Canzone went into the studio to record their debut album, "Edge of time". They finished it after 6 months of writing and recording. It is due to hit shelves just in time for the summer. The lead single will be "Alive and well". The group has never been tighter, nor had their music. They're poised to take the industry by storm. Next will be the rise of Canzone if you all want it. R&R. Thanks 


End file.
